Poppycock
| image = Image:Rdr_poppycock_wide.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Chuparosa | end = Chuparosa | prereqs = None | giver = Uriah Tollets | location = Various | rewards = +Honor or -Honor (Depending on the player choices)/Fame, $1000 | previous = Vincente de Santa mission strand: "Civilization, at any Price" | next = Stranger side-mission: "Love is the Opiate" | image2 = Image:Rdr_poppycock_map.jpg | caption2 = Click to enlarge. }} is a Stranger side-mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story In the town of Chuparosa, a man named Uriah Tollets has a package he needs delivering, which he can't get to himself because the package is stored in the village of Nosalida, which happens to be involved in a conflict between the rebels and army. The player is tasked with the retrieval of the package and delivery to a man in El Matadero. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Vincente de Santa mission: "Civilization, at any Price" Mission Objectives After speaking with Uriah Tollets, the player must: *Ride to Nosalida and pick up Tollets's package from the docks. *Ride to El Matadero and deliver the package to the foreman, Juan de la Vara, and receive payment. *Return to Chuparosa and confront Tollets about the package. *Give Tollets his money, or keep it. Mission Details Meet up with Mr. Tollets in Chuparosa. He will tell you to get a package at Nosalida. Once at Nosalida, a gang hideout that may be inhabited by a lot of bandits, go to the docks and open a chest, which contains some money and the package. Next you will have to go to El Matadero and give the package to the foreman. The foreman will give you $1000 to take back to Mr. Tollets. Return to Chuparosa to deliver the cash. A small cutscene will play, and afterwards you will be prompted to either give Mr. Tollets the $1000 or take it for yourself. Note that you must kill him to keep the money; if you do not kill him and walk away with the money, the quest will fail. Keeping the money gives you fame and negative honor while giving him the money will give you fame and positive honor. Mission Complete Unlockables *Reyes' Rebels Outfit scrap *Stranger side-mission: "Love is the Opiate" Tips & Tricks * Give Tollets the money. The $1000 will be removed. Once your honor and fame go up, equip your knife and kill him. You must be very close for the "silent kill". You know you have done it if the short cut scene happened. Rob him and you will get the money back plus some odd change. No bounty on your head is made, the town isn't alerted, and best of all you get the money with honor and no trouble. * It is possible to keep the $1000 and get positive honor. When prompted to either give the money back or kill Mr. Tollets, give it to him, then equip the bandana and kill him. Killing Mr. Tollets with the bandana on will not give you any negative honor, but you will get a bounty on your head, so loot him for the thousand bucks (and some change) and get out of town. * There is also another way. If you give him the $1000 and let him leave the building, follow him outside (wear your bandana, just in case you do need to take care of him yourself) and aim your weapon at him. He will start firing, take cover and allow the lawmen to take him down. Then loot his body. You will get no negative honor and you get to keep the $1000. However, if you allow him to take first shot, subsequently killing him does not raise a bounty. * A third option is also available. Give him the $1000 and you will get your fame and positive honor. Then follow him outside of the building, lasso him, tie him up and carry him out of Chuparosa. Lassoing him will cause a bounty to be placed on you. Set him down out of sight and slit his throat. Loot the body and claim your $1000 with no negative honor. (TRICK: If you follow him out and then attack him with punch first, that will cause no bounty when you lasso him, so you can take him out of Chuparosa easily.) * Another option that doesn't get you a bounty but still nets you the Fame, Honor and $1000 is that after all is said and done, give him the money and then immediately punch him, then run away, preferably towards the town exit. If you run far enough away from him, he will pull out his gun and start shooting. The local police aren't big fans of this and will immediately kill him. Loot the body and you get the money. And you can walk away without feeling bad. * Another option can be taken. Hand over the $1000 and run out side, and before he gets to the door, point a weapon at him. He should turn around and walk upstairs to his room. In his room, with a bandana equipped, you can kill him silently — either by stabbing him or by using throwing knives from a previous mission. Doing this will result in you gaining both fame and honour, as well as $1000+ cash. * An easy way to defeat Nosalida is to use repeaters such as the Winchester and the Henry. Go to the left side and there will be about 5 people there to kill. Then go to the docks and there will be around 3-5 people there. On the dock there will be the chest. Opening it will reveal Tollets's package inside. You really don't have to complete the objectives, only if you want to. Trivia *If you start this mission as John and finish it with Jack, the dialogue is changed slightly, with Mr. Tollets remarking that "your father was a good man". *The title of the mission is a pun on both the word "poppy", as opium is extracted from a specific type of poppy, and "Poppycock", a British term for nonsense. *Mr. Tollets sometimes contains $200 if you don't give him the money. Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player